And at the End of Fear, Oblivion
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: What happened to Scarecrow after that fateful night at the asylum? Nobody knows.
1. End

End

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or his villains

"Ahhhh! Let me go! Batman! Please! Do not let that thing eat me! HELP!" The wind was knocked from Scarecrow's lungs as he shrieked with all his might. Batman was watching him and he knew it. It started when Batman had confronted Scarecrow in the sewers under Arkham Asylum. With his bag of fear toxin in hand, Scarecrow threatened to dump it into the sewer waters, thus leading to fear toxin poisoning for over 100 years. Just when Scarecrow was about to gain the upper hand however, a loud splash had erupted behind him and out of the water jumped Killer Croc, shock collar and all. Croc, who wasn't really thinking at the moment, grabbed whoever was standing closest to him. This person unfortunately was Scarecrow. Before Scarecrow could do anything, he was scooped up into Croc's clutches. Realizing that Scarecrow's life was at stake, Batman threw a batarang to subdue Croc long enough for his victim to escape. As the batarang hit Croc and sent an electric pulse through the giant monster, Scarecrow swore that he could feel the electricity touch him. The shock however left Croc unfazed as he jumped back into the water, a screaming Scarecrow with him. Under the mucky, foul- tasting water, Croc viciously attacked Scarecrow, biting him and scratching him. Scarecrow felt his flesh being stripped from him, piece by piece. Claws raked over his face as monstrous jaws clamped over his chest, turning the green sewer water a nasty red color. Scarecrow never felt so much fear in his whole lifetime, not even in his worst toxin nightmares. Nothing could compare to the agony that he was experiencing. Croc still thought that he had someone else than Scarecrow until he sensed another in his cell. Glancing back as Scarecrow's beaten and battered body, he kicked off, throwing Scarecrow against a wall and went off to hunt the newcomer. Scarecrow felt the blood pounding in his head as he swam with what little strength he had left and struggled to find a way out. He knew that Croc probably thought that he was dead but Batman had left him to die! When he was needed most, the Dark Knight chose to abandon him. Scarecrow would come back and kill Batman and this time nobody would stand in his way!


	2. Fear

Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman

The sewer water currents led Scarecrow out of the asylum and dumped him in the ocean near the Gotham docks. Among Scarecrow and the water, there happened to be big boxes of the TITAN drug floating around. Seeing his only chance, Scarecrow used the last of his strength and grabbed onto one of the boxes. As he hauled himself onto the box, Scarecrow looked up into the sky. A billion stars danced across the sky, creating an aura of peace. The box drifted to the shore where Scarecrow dragged his broken body onto the beach. Blood was pouring out of every wound possible, turning the yellow- brown sand a sickening red. Scarecrow looked down and the sight made him gag. He was very afraid for he was all alone and there was no one to help him. Surely someone must come by eventually he thought. However, all the street lamps remained unlit and Scarecrow knew that no one was coming for him. Pulling off his syringe glove and throwing it into the red water, Scarecrow got onto his feet, nearly falling over but managed to keep his balance. He was very dizzy but he had to get help immediately. Taking a step forward, Scarecrow almost couldn't take another because the pain was unbearable. Fear clouded his mind. Out of all his fears though, Scarecrow was most afraid of dying on that beach, knowing that the Dark Knight had let him down. Eventually, Scarecrow got to the busier area of Gotham. Blood was still flowing and Scarecrow knew that his time was running out. Finally, he collapsed outside a store. "Help me," Scarecrow rasped before shutting his eyes. Seeing Scarecrow's body, someone leaving the store screamed and ran back inside, panic filling their face. Soon, a crowd appeared, trying to get a glimpse at the supposedly dead body. Scarecrow took a deep breath and that's when many people thought that it was ok to leave. The store manager called 911 and Scarecrow was taken away to the hospital. Pain coursed through his body but not as much as the rage that instilled in his mind. Scarecrow was lucky that nobody recognized him. Sighing once more, Scarecrow drifted into an oddly peaceful sleep.


	3. Oblivion

Oblivion

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman

3 ½ weeks later, Scarecrow woke up in a cozy hospital bed, bandages covering his wounds. The pain and rage was still there; nothing could change what had been planted there when Killer Croc attacked. Another problem arose, why did half his face feel frozen? "Good morning," the nurse said softly, "how are you feeling?" "Better I guess," Scarecrow replied. "You're finally awake. We'd thought you'd never wake." "How long was I out?" "3 ½ weeks." "Impossible!" The nurse shook her head. "Quite a miracle that you managed to stay with us for so long, considering the extent of your injuries." Scarecrow sighed. "What's wrong with me?" he asked. The nurse came over and gave him a concerning look before telling him everything. "You have extensive external bite and claw marks all over the chest area and especially around the face. Your left leg was busted pretty badly but not enough to stop walking. Unfortunately, you will require a leg brace for the rest of your life." Scarecrow cursed under his breath. _Leg brace_? Did she really just say that? "What else?" The nurse rubbed her forehead before continuing. "Internally you have a punctured lung, several ruptured organs as well as internal bleeding, especially in the brain. Lucky for you we were able to fix all the damage. The other problem is your right eye. As you've probably already guessed, it's gone blind." Scarecrow's face went white. He was partially blind! That scaled beast and bat freak will pay for all the trouble they put him through! How was he even going to pay all of this off?! Scarecrow had no money! Anger coursed through his system. He was going to show everyone what true fear tasted like! They all will know and will all bow to him! Batman will finally be broken! A few days later, Scarecrow was released, most of the wounds had healed and the rest were self- treatable. He went to a broken-down building at the edge of town and looked at himself in a shattered mirror. He was hideous! Croc had turned Scarecrow into a freak show just like himself! After taking a stroll through the city, limping in his new brace, Scarecrow came across the newspaper. Every headline read: SCARECROW KILLED BY KILLER CROC IN SEWERS BENEATH ARKHAM ASYLUM; BODY NOT FOUND, MISSING OR EATEN BY CROC. These words caused Scarecrow to angrily crumple up the paper and throw it away. Dead? Dead!? Returning to his hideout, Scarecrow began a new plan. This one would eradicate Batman once and for all and now, everyone would know what awaits fear. It's the one thing everybody fears the most: oblivion!


End file.
